The Third Conversion - Zero Panzer's Debut
, Bit's third armor unit.]] 'The Third Conversion - Zero Panzer's Debut' The Third Conversion - Zero Panzer's Debut is episode 19 from the Zoids: New Century anime series, based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= The episode begins with Stoller stealing a Whale King and leaving the Backdraft Group, seeking out an honourable duel with Bit. In the meantime, Leon shows up at the Hover Cargo, and talks to Dr. Toros and Jamie about the third conversion armour, the Panzer, which thus far hadn't been used due to an overheating problem caused by the immense weight of the super-heavy components. He is actually there to speak with Bit, who had left to take the Liger Zero out for a run. On this run, Bit comes across Stoller, who shows him that he is now an official Zoid Battle Commission pilot, and challenges Bit to a 0992-mode battle. This mode, he explains is a one-on-one duel with no restrictions on weaponry. Bit accepts, though the rest of the team think its a trap. Furthermore they discuss the fact that they have never actually beaten Stoller before, much less in a one on one duel. To help with the battle, Leon suggests using the Panzer, but Bit refuses, not wanting to mount the extraordinarily heavy gear onto the Liger. Instead, Bit heads out with Schneider. The Elephander begins the battle by shelling Bit's Liger, who retaliates with a Buster Slash. This proves ineffective, as it fails to penetrate the Elephander's shield, break it's main blade in the charge. Bit switches to the Schneider's side blades, but Stoller's ESCS trunk-mounted energy blade proves too fast and powerful for Bit to defeat. Stoller shells Bit's Liger and badly damages the Schneider Armor. After this, the Liger returns to the Hover Cargo on its own and calls the Panzer CAS. Liger Zero wants Bit to call Panzer CAS and he agrees with it, while Stoller heads back to his Whale King and swaps his back-mounted turret out for an CP-15 Assault Gatling Unit. Being too heavy to launch from the catapult, the Liger is dropped out of the Hover Cargo's side panel, while Stoller returns with his own new weaponry. Stoller takes the initiative and locks onto bit with his missile launchers. Bit, unable to manuever the now virtually immobile Panzer is hit square-on by Stoller's missile barrage. Regardless, the Panzer's thick armour protects against this attack completely and the Liger is undamaged. Bit returns fire with his Hybrid Cannons. The powerful beam cannons shatter Stoller's shield and throw the Elephander, but do not knock it out, rather it is the Liger that overheats and shuts down. Before Stoller can claim victory over the defenceless Liger, the Backdraft intervene and attack, seeking to destroy the traitor Stoller as well as the Hover Cargo. They unleash a bombardment from a squad of Zabats, which finally defeat the Elephander. It is then that Bit's Liger re-activates and opens all of it's many missile batteries, firing a colossal wave of ammunition that obliterates all of the Backdraft's unmanned Zoids. Following this, Bit jettisons the Panzer's components and cools his Liger down, preventing it from destroying itself with its own heat. =Characters= * Introduced character(s): NIL * Introduced opponent(s): NIL * Featured characters: Stigma Stoller * Featured teams: Blitz Team, Backdraft Group, Stoller Team??? =Zoids= * Whale King * Elephander * Liger Zero * Hover Cargo * Zabat Trivia *In this episode, the "CAS" is revealed to stand for "Conversion Armor System". in Episode 3 of Zoids: Fuzors, the acronym is preserved, but it is called the "Changing Armor System" instead. * The battle mode in this episode is 0992. Category:New Century Episode Category:Zoids Anime